hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Karlia O'Brian
Karlia is a model and television presenter. Early Life Karlia was born to Karl and Mia (where her name comes from) in June 1990. Her mum, Mia, is the daughter of "Martina O'Brian", she has the same mum but different father to Nameless O'Brian. Career Karlia became famous because of her mums famous status. She was seen at parties, show awards and more. In 2010 she was offered a television presenting role. Since then she has presented many TV shows and as of 2012 she has her own celebrity talk show, "Night With Karlia". In August 2012, she signed a 2 year modelling contract. After giving birth to her daughter in May 2013 she confirmed taking a break from her career completely. Public problems Karlia is very known for all of her public problems. She is often seen leaving clubs and bars drunk, she has been arrested for drink driving, and charged with assualt once (she wasn't jailed as it was self defense). On October 16th at 10.02pm, she was confirmed as the person who sold the O'Brian Cheating Scandal story to Music News earlier that day. Since the news broke, she suffered online abuse and bullying campaigns. She said that she could not leave her house because of this. At 6pm October 17th, she left her home with security to go to a safe location. O'Brian Cheating Scandal She revealed the O'Brian Cheating Scandal, by selling the story to Music News, the company that she used to work for. After this happened, she recieved a lot of "hate" and bullying messages from angry fans of the O'Brian Family. The O'Brian family generally did not comment, but Amanda O'Brian joined in with sending angry messages online, with Ashley O'Brian sending a few, but not as angry as her twins. She revealed that it had been John Meetle, and this then raised questions on how Karlia knew this information. This is still unknown, but different O'Brian Fan Groups and PinkMagazine have promised to find out. They revealed that Karlia O'Brian had been secretely dating John Meetle despite the 18 year age gap. She confirmed this online, saying that he had technically cheated on her. Personal Life Kalia was formerly married to actor and former model, who looks younger than he is, John Meetle. They announced they were expecting their first child in 2013. She later said on her own show that she had been keeping her pregnancy a secret which had eventually angered her into revealing everything that she knew. She confirmed that their baby was due in May. Karlia gave birth to a baby girl on May 18th 2013, Konnie Meetle O'Brian. The pair remained together until August 2016 and after many rumours, separated. After her divorced from John Meetle, he remained silent on the matter while Karlia publically abused him verbally, calling him a she-male and saying that he would forever be the biggest mistake of her life. She later sold a story to Music News regarding the year-old rumours that John Meetle's ex wife, Samantha Jones, cheated on him and that his two daughters from their marriage (Jaqueline and Janessa) are not his daughters which is why he never saw them. Category:O'Brian Family